A New Kind of Crazy
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: The Tea House. The one place in Gotham the R.I.Ts (Rogues in Training.) can actually escape their mentors and relax and be the crazy kids they are.
1. Chapter 1

Off Target.

The tea house was the one place young rogues could go and get away from their mentors or, for some of them, their parents. It was the perfect place for the young hooligans to relax and have a drink without being disturbed or in some cases embarrassed by their predecessors.

Unfortunately, they couldn't get away from each other.

Whisper glared at his 'friend' who may not be his friend in a few seconds if he carried on the way he was.

Why didn't Conner get it? He just wasn't a ladies man, at all.

The scarlet red haired boy payed little attention to Whisper's glare as he continued to flirt with any of the gils that passed and they all failed. Horribly.

"I don't get!" cried the young sharp shooter. "Why don't the girls like me? I mean what do I do that's annoying?"

Whisper took a tiny sip of his coke. "Would you like the answer alphabetically or in descending order of annoyance?"

Conner, also known as Target, gave him a dead beat look before turning back to his drink.

"I'm not that annoying," he mumbled.

"Not to you, you're not."

He sent a glare at Whisper, who shrugged back at him. "What can I tell ya' Conner? You're annoying as sin."

"What we talking about? Conner's girl trouble or how much he irritates everyone?" laughed J'J as he placed his arm over Whisper's shoulders.

"Both," Whisper stated before he shrugged off the minnie Joker's arm and hunched himself over his drink.

"Oh, I forgot you don't like to be friendly bandage boy, I'd hate to mess with ya' style!"

"He hasn't got any style," Conner laughed.

"Oi! bullseye, you of all people should not be saying that," J'J giggled.

"What? why?!"

"Because you ain't got no style either, now if we want to talk style," J'J jumped to his feet and slid in front of Target and Whisper, doing a little spin before throwing his arms in the air in a 'Ta- da' fashion.

Whisper frowned. "Are you trying to prove a point here or are you looking like a ballerina just for fun?"

J'J rolled his eyes. "Ya wouldn't know style if it came and slapped ya' in the face!"

"I think I know it better then you."

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because at least the colours I wear all go together."

J'J looked down at his bright and patterned outfit, reds, purples, greens, oranges, blues, even a hint of yellow. Checked pattern on his trousers and a purple leather with green around the collar as well as the sleeves, like splashes of paint. His trousers where a bright scarlet red and underneath his jacket he wore an orange shirt with the blue and orange flower poking out of the pocket.

His brasses hung down, green in colour and his golden chain with the little J on it flashed in the light of the tea house as he moved.

"The colours look fine," he said waving them off.

"Umm… are ya' colour blind by any chance?" asked Target as he pushed his scarlet hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back in front of them.

J'J giggled. "It's hard to tell. Somedays I am and other days I'm not. Besides, who would miss a striking and handsome figure like myself when I'm dressed like this?"

"It's striking. Or at least your dress sense is," Target muttered.

"Or lack of," Whispered mumbled before he turned away from the clown.

J'J frowned. "Oh bandage boy, what did I do to make you hate me so?"

"Try, almost blowing me up?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, that was fun, but it's all in the past now, forgive and forget right?"

Whisper narrowed his eyes. "I don't forgive and I don't forget."

"I can confirm that!" Target cried waving his arm in the air, catching his red jacket on the bar side while knocking over a drink, gaining a well deserved glare from Alice.

"Yeah, well crimson avenger I don't care."

"Crimson avenger? Why'd ya' call me that?"

Whisper and J'J gave him a look that basically said 'really' before glancing up and down his form and then giving him a glare.

Target blinked before looking down at his attire.

Well sure, he wore a red leather jacket and it was scarlet red too, his t-shit, though mostly black, had a red target on it and then his black jeans had red patches on the knees since he'd worn them out.

There then of course was his hair, which was bright scarlet, but he couldn't help that.

"So?"

"Ya' know, I'm not going to bother since you're way to stupid to understand."

"Hey!"

"What, blood buddy? Truth hurts, but my mamma told me not to lie."

Target desperately turned to Whisper for back up who raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Help. Obviously."

"I can't help you."

Target went open mouthed. He stared at his best friend in utter shock. "What? Why not?"

"Because I agree with him, you're an idiot," Whisper shrugged and then J'J nodded in the background just behind him. "That doesn't make us friends though," Whisper snarled.

The clown boy laughed and held his hands up in mock defence. "Say no more, say no more. Any way, I better get going. Got a pretty good date with Luna to keep to, ya' know what I mean?" he laughed before elbowing Whisper in the side playfully. "Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. Now I am. Just had to be mean and get it out of my system," J'J grinned before strutting off while waving behind him. "Catch you guys later, T.T.F.N!"

Whisper sighed and turned back to his drink before he suddenly heard a tiny voice next to him whisper in astonishment. "You really think I'm an idiot?"

He turned to Conner and raised an eyebrow at the scarlet haired kid, with sad eyes and freckles across his nose.

He was giving him the puppy dog eyes, something he imagined Target thought would work.

Whisper thought for a bit. Should he be honest and possibly loose his best friend or should he lie and try and comfort the wounded Target?

He mulled this over in his mind before sighing and turning back to Conner. "Conner," he sighed before looking back at the wall and then looking back at the sharp shooter. "I think you're a complete fool."

Target lowered his head in shame.

"But that's okay."

"It is?" asked Target brightening.

"Yeah, it is," Whisper gave a small smile, an odd occurrence really. "Means I get to watch you flirt with girls and then fail in the most amazing fashion."

"That's not quite the reason I was expecting, but I'll take it," Target muttered before catching sight of Dove. "Oh, here's my chance. The master will now commence the wooing of the ladies."

Whisper shook his head as Target tried to strut over to Dove and Whisper could only watch in slightly amused silence as he watched Target try to flirt.

"Ahh Conner…." Whisper muttered before shaking his head. "You may be good at shooting but when it comes to girls… you're way off target."

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Right well, basically I realise that I haven't used some of my characters in a while and now I have them sorted out, as in personality and things I thought why not bring 'A New kind of Crazy' back? So, here we have, A new kind of crazy. :)<strong>

**Poor Target, he has no hope really does he? :P**

**They're will be 50 stories in total so yeah... my others are going to take a back seat at the moment because I'm having writers block with Jester's story and I'm too lazy to continue with my Gotham one at the moment so yeah :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Her name is Alice.

Neat and pretty, that's what the Tea House was like, with little bits of decor based off 'Alice in Wonderland', no surprise when you consider the person who runs it.

Alice Carrol, the protoge of the Mad Hatter, with an obsession for the famous story to match.

Alice always loved the Tea House the moment she saw it when she first came to Gotham, a small place at first before Dove put in a few good words with her Uncle and he gave some money to get the place bigger and with more state of the art equipment.

Alice smiled and brushed her blue dress down before straightening off her bow.

She had to pretty and perfect, nothing out of place.

She smiled sweetly at herself before twirling around in front of the mirror.

Then she was over to the door of the Tea House and unlocked it, before opening the doors to be greeted by her many friends that stood waiting.

"Finally," grumbled Scorch. "It's soaking out here and I hate getting wet."

"I'll get the fire ready!" Alice cried happily.

"Fire?" Scorch breathed, a light flash of excitement flashed in his eyes at the mere mention of it.

"Ignore him, Alice," laughed Jack in the box. "He's only just come out of Arkham. Starting to get withdrawal symptoms because he hasn't started a fire in a week, hell for a pyromaniac, am I right Scorch?"

Scorch rolled his eyes before pushing away from him and walking towards the small log burner.

Alice smiled and quickly ran behind the counter and began to get cups ready.

"Black coffee, please Alice."

Alice smiled and lifted her head up to see Luna. "Moonbeam!" she cried happily.

Luna winced at the nick name before laughing. "Hello Alice."

"I have missed you my creepy friend!" she cried as she jumped over the bar and hugged her best friend.

Luna cried out in shock before glaring at the small blond. "Alice. Off."

"No, not until you hug back!"

With a heavy sigh Luna awkwardly placed her arms around the small blond.

"Now will you get off me?"

Alice giggled lightly before removing her arms from Luna and running off, to behind the counter.

"You wanted black coffee, yes?"

"Yes please, Alice."

"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't."

Luna frowned. "Huh?"

"Oh, it's a song I've found that's about Alice in Wonderland and… that's the start. I love it!"

Midfright sighed and ran a hand down her face before slamming her head down on the bar. "Oh not this again. Alice… you did this before remember?"

Alice frowned and pushed a stray bit of hair out of her face. "Umm… what ever do you mean?"

Luna gave her a look before shaking her head in disbelieve and then she took her coffee and walked away from the bar.

Alice simply stood there, dumbfounded before smiling brightly and getting back to work.

She needed to hum a tune, anything really just to get it over with. "I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time and every creature less themselves to change your state of mind," she sang merely before looking over at the person who cast the shadow over her.

Oddly enough it wasn't Luna.

"Sorrow?"

Sorrow stood there, her mask was off for once and by the looks of things her face had gotten worse.

"May I have a cola, Alice?"

"You may…" Alice trailed off before frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Alice blinked. "What do you mean?"

Sorrow smirked. "Why, aren't you meant to be in 'Wonderland'?"

"Wonderland…" Alice frowned before looking to the floor. "I miss it. And the girl who chased the rabbit, drank the wine and took the pill, has locked herself in limbo to see how it really feels. To stand out side your vertue, no one can ever hurt you, or so they say. Her name is Alice. She climbs into the window through shapes and shadows… Alice… and even though she's dreaming, she knows."

"What?"

"It's a song."

"You really are mad aren't you Alice?"

Alice looked up at her and glared. "Oh, we're all mad here. I'm mad, you're mad."

Sorrow smirked even wider. "And how do you know I'm mad?"

"You wouldn't be here otherwise," Alice growled before she slammed her kitchen knife on the table in front of Sorrow, glaring up at her.

Sorrow blinked and ran off and Alice mumbled one last thing before she went back to smiling.

"In contrary wise, what it is, it wouldn't be and what it wouldn't be it would, you see?"

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Yeah, Alice. The song she was singing is called 'Her name is Alice' and it's by Shinedown. check it out :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this oh and updates may be slow, ****due to the fact I may have broken my wrist... so yeah :(**


	3. Chapter 3

Shapes and Shadows.

The tea house was a bright place, full of colourful lights and furniture, if Luna wanted to describe her type of hell, the tea house was her hell incarnate.

But she had to visit, since Alice was the type of person who got angry if you didn't come and an angry Alice was a sight even Luna didn't want to deal with.

So, maybe that was why she was sitting in the darkest part of the Tea House, (which wasn't very dark at all) trying to blend in with the back ground as much as she could.

She hated coming here, but Alice was possibly the only person she could really call a friend and she was very nice, if a little irritating.

"Hey, Luna-tic!"

Luna gave a heavy sigh and glared from under her hood at the smiling James Quinzel, aka J'J as he stood, hands on his hips grinning down at her.

"Haha! Luna-tic, did ya' see what I did there?"

"I've heard it before," Luna mumbled.

"Oh, you're too harsh. Try ta relax Luna ling-?!" suddenly a shadow wrapped around his neck like a noose.

"Call me that again," Luna grit as she tightened her hand, causing the shadow to tighten with her. "And being unable to breath will be the least of your worries!"

J'J made a thumbs up sign, gargling a little as his hands tried to work at the shadow that was currently wrapped around his throat.

A smirk slid onto Luna's lips before it spread into a full blown grin, her pointed teeth sparkled in the lights and she snapped her fingers making the shadow disappear into it's original position.

J'J collapsed to the floor and began to cough and breath heavily. "You-." he chocked out before clearing his throat. "You have no sense of humour, Fright."

"Oh I have a sense of humour," Midfright growled. "It's just no one appreciates it."

A smirk fell on J'J's face. "I can relate Luna, no one gets my humour."

"That's because your idea of humour is middles violence."

James burst into laughter. "Ah, oh… oh that's a good one!"

Luna rolled her eyes and leaned back against the cushioning of the seat. She just wanted to be left alone, was that too much to ask?

"Luna I have a question for you," J'J proclaimed as he grinned at her. "How do you blush?"

She sent him a glare, her eyes going fully black with little shadows creeping out of them.

"Umm… touchy question?" asked J'J, smiling slightly at her.

Luna growled at him and bared her teeth.

"Another time then?"

"Get, J'J!" she shouted, slamming her hands down on the table.

He giggled before he toppled over from laughter. "Oh, you're so funny when you're trying to be intimidating, you really are!" he laughed and crawled over to her. "You really are so cute when you're angry."

"Bite me Quinzel!"

"If you insist."

"You're testing my patience."

"Huh? I thought that was my job."

Luna got to her feet, her gaze showed that she intended on ripping his throat out.

"Now, now Luna. No need to get antsy. It's not like I'm doing anything, it is a free country after all and right now, I want to sit here with you."

"I wish you didn't."

"Aww… you'll hurt my feelings saying nasty things like that," J'J fake pouted. "Now what did I ever do to deserve that?"

Luna's glared said it out. "Would you like a list?"

"Oh, don't think you've got one, but here!" J'J pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and looked up at her grinning. "I can write one for you. What colour would you like the ink to be?"

"You are another word of annoying!" she yelled.

"Now, now. Temper, temper," J'J scolded her, wagging his finger in her face. "Ya' don't have to be so snappy alla' the time. It ain't a crime if ya' laugh Luna."

"I am not meant to laugh. Not at jokes anyway."

"You don't laugh at jokes?! Dear god woman, how do you cope?!" he paused before smirking. "Don't answer that. The fact your one of us tells me you don't cope."

"I think it's because I'm friends with Jonathan and Alice."

"You have to be crazy to be friends with Alice."

"I agree, but you have to be crazy to be the Joker's son!"

James's grin turned into a snarl. "If you are, in any way, insulting my family-."

"Sorry, J'J. Old habits die hard I guess," she shrugged before frowning. "My family never wanted me."

"They don't know what they're missing!"

Luna blushed a deep grey.

"You go more grey!" J'J cried, grinning at her. "That's adorable!"

"I am not adorable."

"Oh but you are Luna," J'J giggled. "Why can't you see why I think that? You're adorable and cute!"

"I am-!"

"But in a scary way."

Luna paused and frowned slightly. "Pardon?"

"You're scary and cute," J'J shrugged. "I'm telling the truth Lu-Lu, why wouldn't I?"

"Umm… 'Lu-Lu'?" questioned Luna.

J'J grinned. "Ya' like it huh? I think it's rather cute."

"Is there a point to all this?"

J'J smirked and leaned towards her. "I like you. Simple as."

Luna blinked before she frowned at him. "W- what?"

"I like you, Luna. You're cute, funny, intelligent and very good looking," J'J smirked widely before he placed his hand on top of hers. "I rather like ya Luna. Wanna hit the dance floor?"

Luna blinked before she looked over at the dance floor. It was a slow moving dance.

"I… I umm don't know J'J."

"Oh come on!" he shouted as he grabbed her hand and ran over to the dance floor, pulling Luna along.

He pulled her close and gently rocked her from side to side. "You're like a fallen angel, Luna. Though why god got rid of you is beyond me. He must be quite insane."

"Umm… have you had alcohol?"

"No," J'J stated bluntly. "I'm simply dancing with my little shadow demon."

"You…. you really like me?"

J'J grinned at her. "Would I lie to you?"

Luna frowned. "Uhh… well…."

"The answer is obviously 'no' Luna. Besides, you're too intelligent when it comes to lying."

"Thank you….?"

"Yes that was a compliment."

"Oh… thanks."

"You're welcome," J'J grinned as he pulled away from her grinning. "Well thank ya' for the dance Luna. I enjoyed the it, see ya!"

He then ran off towards the door, but Luna never noticed his blush, but she didn't care, she was smiling.

"My friend!" cried Alice. "Have you had a nice time?"

Luna turned to her and grinned. "Actually Alice, I did."

She wondered if she would ever be asked to dance by J'J again?

Just have to wait and see.

THE END.


End file.
